How Do I Deal?
by xxLexixx
Summary: Everyone thinks Theresa has a happy life but she is really depressed and wants to be loved. Will a certain Fox fulfil her wishes?NC-17 in later chapters.
1. Prologue

How do I deal?  
  
Author: Fox_lover/Roxlover-4ever (same) Overall rating: R Status: Incomplete  
  
Teaser: Everyone thinks Theresa has a happy life but she is really depressed and wants to be loved. Will a certain Fox fulfil her wishes?  
  
A/N: Theresa and Julian really did get married. Little Ethan does not exist. Theresa got a divorce from Julian. He gave her half of the Crane fortune; he lets her live there because they are really good friends. Theresa has become a successful famous fashion designer. Everywhere she goes, she is reconized. Gwen and Ethan moved into the cottage after Sheridan moved out to live with Luis. Sheridan gave birth to a girl. They both named her McKenzie. Gwen had a miscarriage and is now Theresa's best friend (Whitney and Chad moved to L.A). Ethan is still in love with Theresa and vowed to win her back. Kay was never pregnant with Miguel's child and him and Charity moved in together. They have twin girls named Hope and Joy. Oh and I forgot to mention that Rebecca got run over by a truck and Ivy and Sam got married. Grace and David got married and moved next door to Ivy and Sam.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Theresa sat quietly on the couch reading an article on her when suddenly; she heard a knock on the door. "Who can that be? She wondered. Theresa got up and opened the door. "Hello. OMG he is so cute she thought to herself. "May I help you?"  
  
"You must be Theresa. My name is Nicholas Foxworthy Crane said Fox kissing her hand. My friends call me Fox. My god.. Ethan you dumb-ass she's beautiful he thought.  
  
"Well come in Fox. I'm sure Julian will be happy to see you. In matter of fact I'll go get him."  
  
"That won't be necessary. You see my father doesn't and never did care about me. My mother well I don't even think she knew I was alive."  
  
"I'm so sorry Fox."  
  
"Its ok, I'm used to it. Enough about me let's talk about you. So you're a fashion designer. Can't go anywhere without hearing you're name."  
  
"Yeah sometimes it gets very crazy around here but I'm used to all the reporters, photographers and all of that." Theresa signed. "I would love to talk to you more but I'm very tired and I have to go to work tomorrow. Good- night" With that said She went upstairs.  
  
"I'm tired too. I think I should go to bed. Fox turned and headed upstairs. When Fox got up he went into his old room (now Theresa's) without knowing that Theresa was laying there sleeping peacefully. He got undressed. Fox climbed into bed.  
  
Theresa felt something or someone in her bed. She quickly turned around and started to scream. "Oh my gosh please don't hurt me! Somebody help me!"  
  
"Shhhh....Theresa it's me Fox" said Fox turning on the lights.  
  
"What are you doing here." Theresa than noticed he was undressed. "Why are you just wearing you're boxers?  
  
"Last time I checked this was my room."  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry. I really didn't know."  
  
"It's ok, I'll just go and sleep in the room down the hall."  
  
"No you won't. You'll sleep in that room," she said pointing to Ethan and Gwen's old room. "That way if a intruder does come I'll have you to protect me."  
  
"The hell he will," Said an angry Ethan standing in her doorway.  
  
"Why not? Asked a very annoyed Fox.  
  
"Because the only thing you'll do or at least try is seduce her, get her into bed and then throw her away like yesterday's trash. I won't let that happen to her. She is too special to be used in that way and if you at least lay one finger on her I'll come after you and trust me, it won't be pretty."  
  
"It never is when people look at you." Theresa giggled. Fox looked up at her and smiled. "At least one person here thinks I'm funny."  
  
Ethan turned to Theresa. "Are you sure you want him to sleep in a room next to you? He can sneak in any time and try to seduce you."  
  
Theresa winked at Fox. "What is she up to?" Fox thought.  
  
"I don't see a problem there. Besides I can of like having hot guys sneak in my bed and try to seduce me. It's a huge turn on." Theresa glanced over at Fox.  
  
"Oh now I see." You know Theresa to tell you the truth I was kind of thinking that me and you could go next door and heat things up."  
  
"You son of a bitch."  
  
"Uh uh temper, temper. Now if you excuse me I have some business to do with Theresa." Fox took her to his new room closing and locking the door behind. Fox and Theresa burst into laughter.  
  
"That was so hilarious. The way you said that you wouldn't mind having me sneak into your bed was hilarious."  
  
"Yeah but you actually admitting it was even more. I mean I think you're cute Dottie and all but I would never jump into bed with you that fast."  
  
Fox stopped laughing and turned to her. Did she just say she thought I was cute and hot? He thought. "I think well actually I know you are drop dead gorgeous and have a fabulous body he said looking at her from head to toe."  
  
"You are such a flirt."  
  
"Oh yes indeed I am. Look cancels all your plans. In the morning I am going to have breakfast with you and drop you off at your design studio. At lunch I will pick you up and we'll have lunch. At seven o'clock you'll get dressed up and come to the seascape with me. After that the both of us will come back here change at meet at the Bronze" (a name of a club from Buffy the vampire slayer).  
  
"It looks like you have all of this planned out."  
  
"Baby, I do!"  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! 


	2. Tricks & Games

Chapter 2  
  
After lunch and dinner Theresa and Fox went to the Bronze. After that, Theresa and Fox returned to the Crane mansion.  
  
"That was so much fun. We should do that again sometime," said Theresa taking a seat on the couch.  
  
"I agree Resa. You are so much fun to be around."  
  
"You are to Fox. Oh shoot what time is it?!"  
  
"It's 2:00 a.m. why?"  
  
"I have a very important meeting with Alester today! I have to go to bed if I want to look nice."  
  
"Trust me Theresa, you can stay up for a whole week and still look beautiful." He lost himself as he gazed into her eyes.  
  
"Yea but you wouldn't because he wants you too."  
  
"Then let's go to bed together. Your room or mine?" He asked in a sexy voice.  
  
"You are too much Fox."  
  
"You haven't seen it all yet. Come and let me show yea."  
  
"I think I will have to past. Good night Fox."  
  
"Good night. Hey, at least let me walk you to your room." Fox pulled Theresa up and they both went upstairs.  
  
"Now that you are in your room let me show you one of the ways of using it."  
  
"Don't you ever give up?"  
  
"Not if the woman is as beautiful than you." Theresa giggled.  
  
"I would love to go on but I have to change and got to bed."  
  
"Need any help changing?"  
  
"Fox!"  
  
"All right, all right. Good night. But don't seem surprised if you wake up and see me staring at you while you sleep."  
  
"I hope you won't be surprised when I push you out of this room."  
  
"Can't hurt a guy for trying."  
  
"This guy, I can."  
  
"What do you think of doing to me then if I don't leave. I can't think of anything that doesn't include the bed."  
  
"Good-night Fox said Theresa pushing him through the door that led to his room." "Just to let you know, you just lost your chance."  
  
Theresa giggled, changed into a black silk nightgown that was a little skimpy and climbed into bed. Just as she closed her eyes Fox tip toed in and poured a huge bucket of water on her.  
  
"Fox!" Fox started to laugh.  
  
"April fools. Its April the first, 2:30 am." Said Fox while looking at his watch.  
  
"Nicholas Foxworthy Crane I'm going to kill you!"  
  
"Sure you are. You know, you shouldn't be mad. You look so hot when you're wet- He was cut off by her jumping on him. Theresa started to pound him. He held on to her arms to make her stop. "Get a grip." She kept on going. "Great I'm wet now."  
  
"Your wet, you're wet! You were not the one who was dunked on with a bucket if water by a fool." He rolled them over so he was on top. "This night gown was new."  
  
"Oooooo lalala I can see!" She rolled them back over. "Man, you're strong." Theresa stood up and walked over to the bathroom. "That was weird." Theresa came out and sprayed him with shaving cream.  
  
"April fools." Fox snatched it from her and sprayed her more. "Ugh!" Things led to another and they broke into a huge fight.  
  
Fox tackled her to the floor and they both laughed. Suddenly Theresa's alarm clock beeped. "Oh no! It's time to get ready for the meeting." Fox got off of her.  
  
"I better start getting dressed too. See yea later." Fox stepped into the other room closing the door behind him."  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
Theresa strolled down the stairs. She yawned. Theresa accidentally tripped over a step and fell back. Fox caught her.  
  
"Woah! Easy their Resa."  
  
"Thanks." Fox held her up while walking down the stairs.  
  
"I'm sorry for attacking you this morning-"  
  
"I knew it! Yelled Ethan. I knew he was going to try and force himself on you. I warned you Fox-  
  
"Fox didn't attack me in that way he attacked me with water balloons."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It was just an April fools joke. Then I got him back by spraying shaving cream on him."  
  
"By the way, it smells good added Fox. You didn't get me back."  
  
"You were covered from head to toe."  
  
"So,"  
  
'So you better get to Crane industries if you don't want to miss your meeting" said Julian as he walked upstairs.  
  
"I'd love to stay and chat with you Ethan but Theresa and I have more important things to do." Fox put his hand over Theresa's shoulder and led them out the door.  
  
"Fox likes Theresa. That can be good. I have to think of way from keeping them from bonding." said Ethan as he walked back into the living room.  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
"Good morning Mr. Crane greeted Theresa as she took a seat in the opposite direction of Alester.  
  
"Good morning Theresa, Good morning Fox."  
  
"Hello Grandfather." Fox sat in the chair right beside Theresa.  
  
"Theresa, I have a very important favour to ask you. Before your divorce to Julian, you used to work here at Crane industries. And since you were my best and favourite employee I wanted you to be the one to teach Fox how to work at and develop skills of how to work at Crane industries." He handed her an envelope. "Open it." Theresa opened it.  
  
"Plane tickets?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sending you and Fox to New York. I have taken care of all the arrangements. When you get there, there will be a person waiting for you."  
  
"Thank you Grandfather."  
  
"It's not a gift it's business. Now Theresa if anything goes wrong just tell me and I will see to it that it will be fixed. Now if you would excuse me, I have a lot of work to do."  
  
"Ok Mr. Crane said Theresa raising from her seat being followed by Fox. "Good bye."  
  
"Good bye Theresa. Fox" Fox slammed the door behind him.  
  
"Why is he so nice to you?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess he likes me."  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"Anyway, I have a lot of packing to do. Let's go."  
  
"Right behind you."  
  
A/N: In the next chapter, it skips to their arrival to New York. 


	3. Fox's Thoughts

Chapter 3  
  
"We're here." Exclaimed Fox as they entered their new two-story apartment.  
  
"It's beautiful."  
  
"Not when it's compared to you gorgeous. So, do you want to share rooms or have separate rooms? "Why am I hoping so much that she wants to share a room but for a different reason he thought.  
  
"Separate rooms. By the way has any of your pick up lines ever worked?"  
  
"Yep, always. You're the first woman who has never gave in temptation."  
  
"I'm not tempted to sleep with you."  
  
"Hey, you said it not me." Theresa grinned. " Do you have any plans for today?"  
  
"Nope. I'm free."  
  
"Good because you and I are going sight seeing."  
  
"And just what are we going to see."  
  
"Wait and see. Besides you should be worrying what we are going to be doing while we're on our way there."  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Theresa nervously.  
  
"I don't know.. maybe you and I can talk. Theresa laughed. "What's so funny?"  
  
"It's just that, I know you don't want to talk."  
  
"Why do you think that?"  
  
"Well because that, of what I've heard from, you're not the talking type."  
  
"Let me guess who told you.Ethan."  
  
"Yeah..Julian and Ivy too. But Ivy was just being cruel."  
  
"Yep, that's mommy dearest for you."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. Ethan was always the heir and I was always the sphere. I have gotten used to it. But there is one thing I can have that Ethan can't."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You, Theresa. I want you. Ethan was being a fool to let you go. Wait a minute did I just say I wanted Theresa? I guess I do. I mean she is beautiful, hot, sexy, and intelligent." Theresa interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Fox, are you ok?"  
  
"Huh.um.yea..we should get going now but first you need to put on this." Fox pulled out a silk navy blue blindfold. *:*:*:*:*:*  
  
Fox removed the blindfold. "Oh this garden is so beautiful."  
  
"I knew how much you would like it since you love gardens." Theresa smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. He suddenly felt weak in the knees. "Her lips are so soft" he thought.  
  
"Come on Fox, let's walk around said Theresa grabbing his hand. As they started walking Fox stopped. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Stay here." Fox walked away. When he came back he had a huge bouquet of yellow roses. "This is a symbol of our new found friendship" said Fox handing it to her.  
  
"You are so sweet." Fox blushed. None has never ever called him sweet before. "I never knew what a yellow rose meant, thanks to you, I do." Theresa and Fox began to talk while they walked around the garden.  
  
"There's another place I want to show you." He let out his hand. Theresa gave him a sweet smile and accepted his hand.  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
"Whola! Niagara falls."  
  
"I'm impressed."  
  
"Did you know that this waterfall was formed 10,000 years ago. It contains 40 million gallons a water going down ever minute."  
  
"Wow. I never knew that you were so much interested in Niagara Falls."  
  
"Let's just say I get bored very easy."  
  
After 2 hours of sightseeing Fox decided that should head home. They did. When they got home they had dinner and sat down on the couch and began to talk more.  
  
"I feel like I've known you all my life."  
  
"I do too." Theresa lost herself into his gaze. "He has such beautiful eyes," she thought. "Fox, have you ever been in love?"  
  
"No and I don't think I will ever fall in love. It's just not me."  
  
"Oh come on Fox. Anyone can fall in love."  
  
"Yeah sure. What's it like anyway?"  
  
"It's a deep, tender, ineffable feeling of affection and solicitude toward a person. You can't do anything but love them. When he or she touches you, it feels like a shock of electricity, when he or she kisses you, you feel strong and weak at the same time. It's like a feeling of intense of desire for one another. You have a bond that can't be broken." Theresa paused. "Have you ever felt that way about somebody Fox?"  
  
"Yes I have.you Theresa. Wait.oh no did I just..No! No! It can't be.I'm in love with Theresa Fox thought. A/N: Sorry that the chapter is short but I have a school project I am working on so a lot of my chapter for other fan fics will be short until next week. 


	4. Tomorrow

Chapter 4  
  
"I'm in love with Theresa." Fox thought.  
  
"Fox, you haven't answered my question."  
  
"Oh yeah..um no. I have never felt like that..  
  
"You will some day."  
  
"You have no idea he said under his breath."  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"Nothing", do you want to go for a swim?"  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
"Wanna skin dip?"  
  
"Fox" Theresa said while she playfully hit his arm.  
  
"I'm not joking."  
  
"Sure whatever." Theresa walked upstairs.  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
*:*:*:*  
  
Fox was sitting on the edge of the pool. He felt two hands cover his eyes.  
  
"Guess who?"  
  
"Let me guess Theresa"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Who then?"  
  
"Gwen"  
  
"What!"  
  
"Just kidding. It's me Theresa."  
  
"Hahaha you're so funny. When turned around to look at her he couldn't believe his eyes. She looked so beautiful. Not only is she beautiful but she was a great body too" thought Fox.  
  
"Fox looks even hotter than I thought" thought Theresa. She sat down right beside him and kissed him on his cheek.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"It was for turning the year that was supposed to be my worst year of my life to one of the best ones." Fox kissed Theresa back. "That's weird I just felt a shock of electricity go through my body." She thought.  
  
"Theresa there is something very important I want to tell you."  
  
"What is it Fox?"  
  
"Come here." Theresa leaned in. "Closer. Closer." Fox pushed Theresa in the pool.  
  
"Ugh!" Fox burst into laughter. "That's not funny"  
  
"Oh yes it is. Fox stopped laughing. All right I'm sorry let me give you a hand." Fox reached his hand out. Theresa pulled him in. Theresa started to laugh.  
  
"Now that was funny." Theresa got worried when she didn't see him come back up. "Fox, Fox? Where are you?" Fox came up from the water and raised her up making her screamed loudly.  
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
"Put me down."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Put me down right now Nicholas."  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"Why Nicholas?"  
  
"Fine then. I won't put you down."  
  
"Please Nicholas."  
  
"Keep calling me that and I won't put you down."  
  
"Ok fine..Nicky. Fox put her down and held her against him.  
  
"Just for calling me that I won't let go of you."  
  
"Why won't you Nicky?"  
  
"Say that again and I won't be responsible for my actions."  
  
"What will your actions lead to."  
  
"This said Fox as he began to tickle her."  
  
"Ok..ok..stop...stop..."  
  
"Say my name, say my name."  
  
"Ok..ok...Nicholas." He began to tickle her more. "Fine...fine....Foxworthy."  
  
"Say the right name."  
  
"Stop...stop...ok..all right..Fox." He stopped tickling her.  
  
"That's more like it"  
  
"I will get you for this."  
  
"I'm so scared."  
  
"You should be."  
  
"I have a question. Why? How?"  
  
"Tomorrow I will be your boss and teacher." A look of panic spread across Fox's face. "That's right. I could be so hard on you." Fox started to laugh. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing. Just the fact that you can be hard on me."  
  
"What's so funny about that?"  
  
"You can't be hard on me. You're treat me with respect and haven't been mean or said one mean thing about me."  
  
"We'll see about that" said Theresa as she climbed out of the pool.  
  
"Wait come back." Fox went after her.  
  
*:*:*:*  
  
Theresa walked into her room. She untied her bikini top.  
  
Fox walked into Theresa's room. She didn't hear or see him. All he could see was her back. Fox snuck out of her room quietly.  
  
"That was a close one"  
  
"What was a close one?" asked Theresa with a look of confusion on her face.  
  
"Um I almost fell down the stairs."  
  
"I'm glad that you didn't."  
  
"Same here."  
  
"I have to go and call Luis. In the mean time you just go and change."  
  
"Why do you want me to go and change? I know you really don't."  
  
"Good-bye Fox" said Theresa ignoring his statement and walking down the stairs. She then called Luis.  
  
"Hello. Hi Theresa" said Luis. How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, how are you?"  
  
"I'm good. How is the living with Fox thing going? Me and him maybe very good friends-  
  
"Really you knew him before he left?"  
  
"Yeah, he visited Harmony but soon stopped when he realised that his parents would never care about him. Anyway like I said me and him may be good friends but if he tries anything on you I'll kill him."  
  
"Calm down. Fox would never hurt me."  
  
"I know that but you have to understand where I'm coming from."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Look Theresa I would love to stay on and chat more but I have to go, Sheridan is waiting for me."  
  
"Ok. By the way how is McKenzie?"  
  
"She's fine. She looks more like Sheridan everyday."  
  
"That's great to hear."  
  
"I wasn't kidding Theresa, I really do have to go."  
  
"ok. Bye Luis."  
  
"Bye sis."  
  
Theresa hung up the phone and turned around to find Fox sitting on the couch watching her.  
  
"Hey you"  
  
"Hey you to you too."  
  
"So how's Luis?"  
  
"He fine." There was a moment of silence.  
  
"I've been thinking, you're absolutely right. I should be hard on you tomorrow."  
  
"What I didn't say that"  
  
"But that was what you were implying."  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Well rather you like it or not I will. Thanks for the idea."  
  
"Your welcome" said Fox as he fell back on the couch. "Tomorrow is going to be one hell of a day."  
  
A/N: In the Next Chapter, 2 characters will be crossing over from Days of our Lives. 


	5. A Prank,Dream and Suprise

A/N: I am not from New York. I actually thought Madison gardens was actually a garden. Lol! Yeah I know, Lame! Anyway I know that most of the chapters have been short well actually all of them but don't worry they'll get longer as more chapters are added.. It took me a whole day to write this chapter. I didn't have any ideas at all so I'm just going to say sorry if you think this chapter is how should I put this...bad. Lol!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Fox was pacing in the hall of the new Crane industries building. Theresa finally walked out. She was a wearing leather black skirt with a matching blouse. Her hair was up and she was wearing glasses that made her look very strict.  
  
"Hey Resa. What's up with the glasses?"  
  
"You will not say hey. You will say good morning. When we are working you will not call me Theresa instead you will refer to me as Miss.Lopez- fitzgerld got it?"  
  
"Yeah whatever. So what will I be learning today?"  
  
"Today you will be tested on what you know."  
  
"There is a ninety to ten percent chance I'm going to fail this test said Fox as he put his two fingers up and bent them. (That thing that Dr.Evil does. I have no idea how to describe it.).  
  
"It's not going to be written its going to be oral. You see, you're going to pretend that you're trying to get an account from me."  
  
"I have a question. How?"  
  
"You'll use your knowledge. Now lets began"  
  
1 hour later.  
  
"Sorry Fox but you haven't convinced me. You failed."  
  
"So what happens?"  
  
"You will be my assistant."  
  
"What you're a fashion designer! You don't even work here. You have a clothing line remember."  
  
"Yes but I just finished this sessions clothe line so Alester begged me to come back after all I am irreplaceable." (A/N: I know nothing about fashion lines and designing so I'm just going to assume).  
  
"Fine. If I passed what would I have been anyway?"  
  
"My partner."  
  
"Great, thanks to my stupidity I just blew off a great offer. How long will it take for me to be promoted?"  
  
"It depends."  
  
"On what?" Theresa smiled and ignored him.  
  
"Follow me Fox. You have lots of work to do."  
  
"Sure."  
  
*:*:*:*  
  
"There I'm finished. May we now go home? I'm tired."  
  
"Yes but I'm kind of surprised that it took you half an hour to rearrange the documents."  
  
"Well I am fast."  
  
"I wasn't commenting on how fast you are, I was commenting on how slow you are. You see if you noticed, there is a short cut that everybody uses. You just go by alphabetical order." Fox cursed under his breath. "Well at least you will know next time."  
  
"Thanks. That has made me feel so much better. Thank you."  
  
"Oh come on don't be so grumpy." Theresa removed her glasses and started to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny."  
  
"Today."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You're not really my assistant. You're my partner. Today was just a practical joke Theresa said between giggles.  
  
"Well aren't you smart" said Fox as he pulled out her hair clip.  
  
"Hey. Give it back."  
  
"Why? You look gorgeous with your hair down." Theresa blushed. "Oh I see you're getting me back for yesterday."  
  
"Yep, and I must say I did a great job. I so tortured you."  
  
"You did. But I have to say that I'm kind of relieved knowing that I don't have to be your assistant."  
  
"What's so bad about being my assistant?"  
  
"I don't get to see more of your beautiful face, instead I get to hear you over the phone practically for the whole day."  
  
"Awwww you're so sweet. By the way we'll be sharing offices ok?"  
  
"Ok. Come on, let's go home."  
  
"What do you want to do when we go home?"  
  
"We can think of an idea on how to get you back for tricking be today." Theresa laughed.  
  
"Come on Foxy, let's go."  
  
*:*:*:*  
  
When Fox and Theresa got home. Fox immediately fell asleep in his room while Theresa took a bath. She lied there in the tub for 2 hours thinking about her feelings for Fox when she heard a very familiar voice.  
  
"Theresa, are you trying to kill yourself? If you are you're doing a very great job!" "She's naked. Don't look. He thought. "This water is freezing." Theresa stayed quiet the whole time Fox was talking. He felt her neck. "You're cold." He wrapped her towel around her body not looking. Theresa was watching him every minute but still didn't say anything. "Are you all right?" She still didn't answer. "She must be in shock." He said to himself. He carried her out of the bathroom and laid her on the bed. Theresa shook her head and no longer was in shock.  
  
"Fox?"  
  
"Yeah Resa."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I knocked on your door but none answered. One hour later I started to get worried about you so I barged in here but I didn't see anyone so I went into the bathroom and I found you sitting in freezing cold water."  
  
"Oh my. Thank you Fox." Just realising that she had been naked the whole time and was still partly naked Theresa started to feel very uncomfortable.  
  
"Don't worry I didn't look." Theresa gave him a sweet smile. "Oh I so wanted to look. Even thinking about her body...wet...dripping from water. If only if she was over Ethan. She keeps on saying that but I really know she's not. He probably got to kiss her, touch her smooth soft skin, make love-..." Fox was so deep in his thoughts he didn't notice Theresa trying to get his attention.  
  
"Fox! Did you just hear what I said?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What did I say?"  
  
"Thank you Fox. That's what you said"  
  
"Yeah, 5 minutes ago."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What were you thinking anyway asked Theresa as she wrapped her towel around herself a little tighter.  
  
"I was thinking about you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You really scared me."  
  
"I'm sorry Fox. I just got caught up in my thoughts that I forgot everything."  
  
"As long as you don't do it again I'm happy. I think I should let you get dressed." Fox walked up to leave but Theresa stopped him and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled at her and went to his room.  
  
When he settled onto his bed her fell asleep. 20 minutes later he woke up in a cold sweat with a steaming hot body.  
  
*:*:*:*  
  
After Fox left her room Theresa changed and fell asleep.  
  
Dream (written by my stepsister. If you want to give her your opinions or suggestions her e-mail is cute_girl242@hotmail.com)  
  
Theresa was sitting on her bed. Fox walked in.  
  
"Theresa there is something I want to tell you."  
  
'What is it?"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you too" Fox smiled and kissed her passionately.  
  
"I want you so much. Make love to me.  
  
"Are you sure? I don't want you to have any regrets."  
  
"I could never regret anything I do with you Fox." She titled his chin up and kissed him with all the passion she had. He laid her gently on the bed and pulled down the straps of her nightgown while he planted kisses on her shoulder. In Theresa's turn, she slid off his shirt and started to stroke his chest. Fox slid the nightgown off her body and started to kiss her chest as she moaned his name softly. He then trailed kisses down her stomach and up and down her thighs missing the spot that he knew would drive her crazy. He nudged her legs and did unimaginable things to her. Fox went back up and captured her lips in a fiery kiss.  
  
She flipped them over and started to trail kisses down his stomach. She started to stoke him. Not being able to take it any more he went on top of her being careful not to crush her and thrust himself into her. When he felt like they were both ready to climax, he did. As he took on deep hard thrust they moaned each other's name.  
  
Theresa woke up from her nap and with a hot body.  
  
"It was just a dream. But why do I feel disappointed. No, Fox and I are just friends and that's what we'll never be more. Besides he probably doesn't feel the same way I do. If he does I'll just wait for him to tell me how he feels." Theresa got up and went down stairs. When she walked into the living room she found Fox making fruit salad. "Hey Fox"  
  
"Hey Resa. What are you doing up so late?"  
  
"I just couldn't sleep. You?"  
  
"Same here." Theresa watched him make his fruit salad.  
  
"Wow. I never saw you like this. Look at you, you're so sophisticated. I had no idea.  
  
"Well Resa, I'm a man of many talents."  
  
"I see" Theresa took a seat beside Fox.  
  
"So what was the reason you couldn't sleep." Asked Fox as he fed her some of his fruit salad.  
  
"I had a weird dream." Fox paused and turned to her.  
  
"Did it involved me in it?"  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
"In which way." Theresa blushed. She quickly tried to change the subject not knowing it can lead to the same thing.  
  
"Why couldn't you sleep?"  
  
"I had a dream too. It mostly involved you. You don't think we had the same dream do you?"  
  
"What were we doing in your dream?" asked Theresa suspiciously.  
  
"Well I walked into your room- Fox was interrupted by the knocking on the door. "Who can that be?" asked Fox as he got up to answer it. He opened the door. "Oh it's you said Fox in an annoyed voice.  
  
"E-Ethan, what are you doing here?"  
  
A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Please review. 


	6. I wasn't Joking

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. It really does help.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Ethan what are you doing here?" Asked Fox angrily.  
  
"Alester sent me here."  
  
"Why would he do that?"  
  
"Well since you're starting to work for him again you do need me don't you?"  
  
"Not exactly, there are plenty of lawyers here."  
  
"Not as good me." Fox rolled his eyes.  
  
"I ask again, what are you doing here, in mine and Theresa's home?"  
  
"Alester asked me if I wanted a place all to myself or to stay with you and Theresa. I thought it would be fun for the three of us to live together so I said here" replied Ethan glaring at Fox.  
  
"Then where's your luggage?"  
  
"That's going to be transported here tomorrow since Alester was in a rush to send me here. By the way, why are you two up? It's practically one o'clock in the morning. "  
  
"We couldn't sleep."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"None of your damn business." Theresa nudged him in the arm.  
  
"We just had a weird dream."  
  
"Both of you?" Theresa nodded her head.  
  
"What happened in it?"  
  
"Maybe this will be fun after all," thought Fox. "Well in my dream Theresa and I said that we loved each other and made love."  
  
"I had the same dream."  
  
"Really? What do you think it meant?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Ethan started to get really jealous as he started to realise how close Theresa and Fox are becoming. "What if this dream pulls them together? I can't let that happen. If I can't have her none will especially Fox," thought Ethan. "Maybe it didn't mean anything at all. I mean, sometimes people just have dreams that are just different. It's not like it's ever going to come true."  
  
"Maybe you're right, I mean a dream is just a dream." Theresa yawned. "I don't know about you two but I'm tired and I'm going to sleep. Fox, you should go to sleep too we have a lot of work to do..today."  
  
"Ok, I'll be up to tuck you in" Theresa playfully hit Fox. "I wasn't joking."  
  
"Sure, you weren't." Theresa started to walk up the stairs being followed by Fox and Ethan. 'Ethan why don't you sleep in the room down the hall"  
  
"But that's far away." Ethan looked at Fox's and Theresa's room. "You too have conjoining rooms?"  
  
"Yes half bro, we do."  
  
"What if we comes in-  
  
"An tries to seduce me" said Fox and Theresa at the same time.  
  
"Fox would never do anything to hurt me."  
  
"I still don't agree."  
  
"If I let you have the room on the other side of me, will that get you off my back?"  
  
"It'll help."  
  
"Done."  
  
"Theresa my I talk to you for a second, alone said Fox glaring at Ethan.  
  
"Sure. Good night Ethan." Theresa and Fox went into her room closing the door behind them. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" A smirk formed on Fox's lips. He guided her to the bed, laid her down and tucked her in.  
  
"I told you I wasn't joking." She smiled at him and he smiled back. "I better be um.getting back to bed." She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
Fox took one last look at her and went to his room.  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter was short. Some get longer some get shorter. The next chapter skips to 8 months later. 


	7. I Love you

Chapter 7  
  
Over the past 8 months Theresa and Fox has gotton very close. Fox and Theresa are now completely in love with each other but haven't told each how they felt for the fear of rejection. Ethan has noticed the attention between them. Ethan warns Fox to stay away from Theresa on various occasions when he gets very jealous. Alester sent the three of them back to Harmony. Everyone was glad to see them. Luis, Hank and Fox have become best friends. Luis is trying to push Fox to tell Theresa how he feels. Gwen and Sheridan do the same with Theresa.  
  
Theresa and Sheridan were sitting in the Gazebo. Sheridan was trying to convince Theresa into telling Fox how she really feels, she failed.  
  
"I give up! exclaimed Sheridan. "If you don't want to tell Fox how you feel don't."  
  
"Good, because I don't."  
  
"Fine by me. You know, maybe you don't love Fox, maybe it's just lust."  
  
"How can you say- nice try Sheridan."  
  
"Can't help your sister in law for trying can you?"  
  
"No I can't. look Sheridan, I really appreciate what you and Gwen are doing for me but I just can't set myself for rejection and heart break again."  
  
"I understand."  
  
Mean while  
  
Luis and Fox were playing basketball.  
  
"So how's Theresa asked Luis as he tried to get the ball from Fox."  
  
"She's- Luis took the ball from him and shot it through the net."  
  
"Works every time. Man every time I mention her name you loose your concentration."  
  
"What can I say, I love her."  
  
"I have an idea." Luis leaned in and whispered "Why don't you try telling her." Luis laughed and Fox grinned.  
  
"We both know why I can't."  
  
"Not anymore. First it was Ethan. You and I both know she's over Ethan and now you're saying that she's going to reject you."  
  
"I know you understand why I think that. Everyone else has rejected me-"  
  
"Is Theresa everyone?"  
  
"No"  
  
"So that means when you say Theresa I love you she will say I love you too he" said in a squeaky voice.  
  
"Sure whatever. I'm going for a swim."  
  
"I'll just go and check on Theresa and Sheridan."  
  
"See you later."  
  
"Bye Fox"  
  
Back to Theresa and Sheridan.  
  
"I'm going to go for a swim. I need to get Fox off my mind and relax a little."  
  
"Hey Theresa. Good afternoon honey said Luis as he kissed Sheridan passionately.  
  
"Hello! I'm still here." Luis and Sheridan pulled away from each other.  
  
"Like I said I'm just going to go for a swim."  
  
"Fox is going for a swim too whispered Luis into Sheridan's ear so Theresa wouldn't hear.  
  
"I hope I'll be happy as you are someday."  
  
"You will, trust me."  
  
"I'll just leave you two alone."  
  
"Thank god. Bye Theresa"  
  
"Bye my pathetic brother."  
  
"Come here you little." Theresa ran away giggling waving good bye to Sheridan.  
  
*:*:*:*  
  
Fox was swimming in the pool. He heard someone come in and stopped immediately when his eyes fell upon Theresa.  
  
"Hey Resa."  
  
"Hey Nicholas."  
  
"Let's not start that again."  
  
"Ok Nicky."  
  
Fox climbed out of the pool, threw her over his shoulders and climbed back in again.  
  
"Put me down."  
  
"Dejavo"  
  
"Put me down Nicholas. My bikini bottom is going in. Ahhhh! Put me down"  
  
"What's my name?"  
  
"Fox, you win" He dropped her.  
  
"You'll pay for that."  
  
"I'm so scared."  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"My Bikini top is loose."  
  
"Turn around." Fox tied it back.  
  
"Thank you Nicky." When he tried to grab her she splashed him in the face. Fox looked out the window. Snow was staring to fall.  
  
"It's snowing."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Wanna go outside."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Theresa and Fox exited the pool, dried off and went outside.  
  
Theresa fell back and begun to make a snow angel. Fox dropped a snowball right on top of her.  
  
"Hey." Fox picked up another one and threw it at her. She did the same thing but hit him in the face.  
  
"Oh Fox. Are you ok?"  
  
"Cold." Theresa brushed the snow off his face. He slapped one on hers.  
  
"Got ya!" They both brushed the snow off each others face.  
  
"Want to go ice skating?" Before he could tell her he didn't know how, she had already dragged him to the car.  
  
*:*:*:*  
  
"Looks like we have the whole rink to ourselves."  
  
"Looks like we do." Theresa started to skate. Fox fell down the moment he took one step on the ring. Theresa was laughing hysterically. She began to skate rings around him.  
  
"Would you please stop skating rings around me and help me up."  
  
"Fine, fine." She led out her hand. Fox pulled her down on top of him.  
  
"Now we're even." Fox leaned in to kiss Theresa. He felt nothing. He opened his eyes and saw Theresa standing up holding out her hand. He smiled at her and took her hand. Theresa showed him how to skate and they were now skating together holing hands.  
  
"See how easy it is."  
  
"Only because of you."  
  
"I am the best."  
  
"No not really."  
  
"Shut up said Theresa playfully.  
  
"Let's go home."  
  
*:*:*:*  
  
"Tonight was fun."  
  
"It was"  
  
"All right. Good night."  
  
"Wait Resa."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why don't you stay with me longer. We'll both go and change then come back down here and have hot chocolate and um....Marshmallows. "  
  
"Great."  
  
"Great." Fox followed Theresa upstairs. Fox was the first one to finish changing so he made hot chocolate for him and Theresa, served some marshmallows and made a fire in the fireplace. As he stared at the fire he thought about telling Theresa how he really felt. Theresa interrupted his thoughts. When he laid his eyes on her he couldn't look away. She was wearing a blue skimpy nightgown with a matching robe.  
  
Theresa felt uncomfortable at the way he was gazing at her so she wrapped the robe around her. "Hey Fox. I see that you have already have the hot chocolate and marshmallows ready."  
  
"Yeah. Here I've even set some pillows here for you to make you comfortable."  
  
"Thanks Fox, you're so sweet." Theresa sat down right beside. He wrapped his arm around her.  
  
"I made smores." Fox fed one to Theresa. He licked his fingers while watching her. Theresa then fed one to him and did the same thing. "You still have some left on your hands. I'll get it." Fox licked her fingertips. "Did I just do that? He thought.  
  
"Fox you have some right there."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Right here." Theresa leaned in and kissed Fox tenderly. She pulled away.  
  
"You don't know how much I've been waiting for that to happen. Theresa kissed him again. There's something I really need to tell you.  
  
"What is it? Is it about the kiss?"  
  
"No baby. I've been waiting so long to kiss you."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
Fox took both of her hands and held them. "From the moment I saw you, I wanted you. Body and soul. I knew I couldn't have you because of Ethan. When I found out that you weren't in love with Ethan anymore I was so happy. You're everything I've ever dreamed about. To tell you the truth, I was completely miserable before I met you. But when you walked into my life, you changed me. You saw the good in me that none else did. You have made me feel things that I thought I would never say. What I'm trying to say is. He paused. "I-I love you. I love the way you look. I love the way you feel. I love your flaws I love everything about you." There were now streams of tears falling down her cheeks. "I know that you would never return my feelings but I just had to tell you."  
  
"No Fox. You're wrong. I love you too. I love with all my heart." Not being able to take it any longer, Fox kissed her passionately. Theresa opened her mouth letting Fox slip his tongue in. As the kiss began to get more intense, Theresa began to unbutton his shirt. He tossed it over his head not caring where it landed.  
  
"Let's take this upstairs."  
  
"Fine with me." Fox picked Theresa up and carried her up the stairs to her room. He laid her on the bed.  
  
"Are you sure about this babe. I love you so much. I don't want you to have any regrets."  
  
"I can never regret anything we both do together Fox."  
  
He smiled at her and kissed her with all the passion he had. He started to lay kisses down her neck and nibbled on her ear lobe. Theresa ran her hands up and down his back. He slid her night gown over head. He unhooked her bra and started to trail kisses all over her chest. In Theresa's turn she took off his pants. He gently pushed her back down on the bed and trailed kisses down her stomach. He slid her panties off. Fox pulled away and took one good look at her.  
  
"You're beautiful." Theresa blushed.  
  
"Shhhhhh..don't talk.  
  
He slowly bent his head down and tasted her. She moaned loudly as he did unimaginable things to her. He came back up and kissed her passionately. She flipped them over. Theresa trailed kisses down his chest to his stomach. She pulled his boxers off and loved him with her mouth. He moaned her name over and over again making her smile. Not being able to take it any longer he pulled her back up to him capturing her lips hungrily. He got on top of her being careful not to crush her and made love to her all night.  
  
*:*:*:*  
  
"Tonight I'm finally going to have Theresa back. I'm going to seduce her he thought to himself. He opened the door. He couldn't believe what he saw when his eyes feasted on Fox on top of Theresa making love to her. He closed the door silently and stormed off.  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please review! 


	8. Stabbed!

Chapter 8  
  
Theresa woke up. She smiled at the sight of the dirty blonde man sleeping beside her. She kissed him softly on his nose. He instantly woke up.  
  
"Good morning gorgeous."  
  
"Good morning handsome."  
  
"Did you sleep well?"  
  
"I was sleeping next to the man I love, of course I slept well."  
  
"Hmm well I think you should stay home today and spend it making love to the man that you love."  
  
"Really? Where is he?" she teased.  
  
"Ha, Ha very funny." She kissed him and pulled him on top of her. He made love to her all morning.  
  
*:*:*:*  
  
Fox was sitting on his bed staring at a picture of Theresa. Ethan walked in.  
  
"Hey Eth-ass! What's up?" Ethan locked the door and turned around hiding the knife behind his back.  
  
"Nothing Nicholas." Fox glared at him. "So I heard you with some woman last night. Who was she?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"Theresa is my business."  
  
"How did you know Theresa and I made love?"  
  
"First of all you didn't make love, you had sex! Second of all I saw Third, I'm going to make you pay for taking Theresa away from me. I was going to win her back last night till you ruined it."  
  
"How were you going to get her back? Seduce her?" Ethan closed his mouth. "How low can you go?"  
  
"Not as low as you. At least I'm not in love with a woman who doesn't really love me."  
  
"On the contray Ethan, Theresa does love me"  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"She told me last night."  
  
"Are you sure she didn't say she loved how good you were?"  
  
"She said it before we made love." Ethan felt like a knife just went through his heart. That pain soon turned into anger.  
  
"You'll never have Theresa!" screamed Ethan as stabbed the knife straight into Fox's chest. An evil smirk formed on Ethan's face as he watched Fox fall to the ground. Ethan pulled the knife out of Fox's chest as he unlocked the door and walked out humming a familiar tune. "Oh Ethan you sly devil you" he said to himself as he went to the phone and called the ambulance.  
  
A/N: Sorry that this chapter was short. Please review! 


	9. Doubts

A/N: Don't worry I will never kill Fox off. He is too cute. Besides I love Therox!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Theresa, Luis, Hank, Gwen, Sheridan, Ethan, and McKenzie waited patiently to hear about Fox's condition. Dr.Russell walked in with a grin on her face.  
  
"I'm happy to say that Fox made a full recovery." Everyone in the room signed with relief.  
  
"Mommy does that mean Nicky will be all right? Asked McKenzie.  
  
"It sure does honey" replied Sheridan as she lifter her daughter up onto her lap.  
  
"When will we be able to see Fox?" Asked Theresa.  
  
"Did I hear a beautiful lady say my name?" said Fox as he entered the room. Theresa rapidly ran up to him and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Oh Fox! I'm so happy you're all right. Don't you ever do that to me again!"  
  
"Don't worry Resa, I won't." Fox glared at Ethan.  
  
"What happened Fox?" asked Luis looking at Ethan suspiciously.  
  
"I'll tell you what happened. Ethan over there tried to kill me!" Everyone gasped then looked at Ethan.  
  
"Is that true?"  
  
"Of course not Theresa! I would never try to kill my own brother."  
  
"Half-brother" corrected Fox.  
  
"Look Theresa, I may loathe Fox very much but I will never try to kill him."  
  
"Are you saying that Fox is making this up?"  
  
"I think someone did try to kill Fox. He might not quite remember."  
  
"That could be right." Theresa turned and looked at Fox. "Do you remember seeing Ethan attacking you?"  
  
"No but his voice sounded familiar."  
  
"But Ethan was the one who found you said Gwen."  
  
"Look everyone calm down. Fox is just trying to remember. The man might of looked like me and make Fox think that I was the one who killed him."  
  
"That's possible," said Hank agreeing with Ethan.  
  
"Ethan did try to kill me!"  
  
"Fox Theresa said calmly. "Why don't we go home and let you get some rest. Then maybe tomorrow you will able to remember."  
  
"Ok, fine. Don't be surprised when I say I told you so."  
  
*:*:*:*  
  
Theresa sat down beside where Fox was laying down in bed.  
  
"It's getting late. You should get some rest said Theresa as she rose from her seat.  
  
"I know a way that can make me tired said Fox as he pulled Theresa toward him by her waist.  
  
"Not tonight"  
  
"Awwwwww but I almost got killed."  
  
"Wining won't get you anywhere"  
  
"Ok I-" Fox pulled Theresa onto the bed with him.  
  
"Oh Fox, What am I going to do with you?"  
  
"I have a few ideas."  
  
"Those ideas will have to wait for tomorrow."  
  
"We'll see about that." Fox started trailed kisses up and down her neck. She pulled away and kissed him lightly on his lips.  
  
"Sorry Fox."  
  
"O well I tried." Fox wrapped his arm around her and drifted off to sleep.  
  
*:*:*:*  
  
Ethan walked into Fox's room, only to find Theresa in his arms. Anger and jealously swept among Ethan.  
  
"Damn it. Fox was supposed to die. I should have waited awhile before calling the ambulance" thought Ethan. Fox opened his eyes and smiled when he looked at Theresa. He looked up, saw Ethan and his smile turned into a very cold glare.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here? I know you tried to kill me but I'm not going to tell anyone."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it would just be a waste of time. Ivy will come and bail you out."  
  
"Well it's nice to see that you actually have a backbone."  
  
"Back to my question. What are you doing here?"  
  
"When I went into her room and saw she wasn't there, I came here."  
  
"I'm sorry that you have wasted your time but she is sound asleep if you haven't noticed."  
  
"Yes and in your arms."  
  
"You don't say" Fox replied sarcastically. "I bet your probably wishing that you were the one lying here holding her but you're not I am."  
  
"At least for now"  
  
"No! Always."  
  
"That's where you're wrong. You will do something to screw it up and then she'll eventually come running back to me." With said Ethan walked out Fox's room closing the door behind him.  
  
"Is Ethan right? The moment I make a mistake, will she come running to him?" The sound of Fox's voice woke Theresa up.  
  
"Hey Honey. Why are you still up?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep..What if I made a huge mistake? Will you go back to Ethan?"  
  
"Of course not. No matter what you do, I will always be here by your side. " Fox smiled and kissed her passionately.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"I know a way that I can show."  
  
"Really? Oh what is it."  
  
"I can make love to you all night and all day tomorrow"  
  
"I think that's agreeable" Theresa pulled Fox on top of her and he showed her how much he loved her all night. 


	10. Spoilers 4 Next Chapter

Spoilers.  
  
-The next chapter will skip to 3 months.  
  
-Ethan has thought of an excellent, yet lame plan to try and kill Fox.  
  
-Gwen, Hank, Sheridan and Luis make a pact to always make sure that Fox and Theresa stay together  
  
-An unexpected character shows up that may or may not cause trouble for Fox and Theresa 


	11. An Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 10  
  
Ethan Winthrop was pouring a very poisonous substance into a little glass bottle. "There. Just enough to kill Fox. One little sip of this and he's history. Theresa will be sad but then I will help mend her heart said Ethan out loud to himself.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Fox was walking down the halls looking for Theresa but he couldn't find her. When he came downstairs he noticed that the doors that led to the living room was closed. The moment he opened the two doors everyone yelled "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" All his friends and family were there. A million-dollar smile lid across his face when Theresa, Hank, Julian and Sheridan walked up to him.  
  
"Happy Birthday Honey" exclaimed Theresa as she and Fox embraced.  
  
"Happy Birthday son."  
  
"Thank you father." Julian spotted Eve and walked over to her. Fox turned to Theresa and looked at her with nothing but love and desire in his eyes.  
  
"Oh my god, a birthday party! No one has ever done that for me before. I love it, I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Besides it is your Birthday and you deserve to have the most amazing one ever."  
  
"Theresa's right said Sheridan pulling Fox into a hug. "You do deserve to have at least one great and amazing birthday."  
  
"Wait a minute were you guys planning this all along? Was that why you always made me watch McKenzie?"  
  
"What's wrong with that?" asked Sheridan with her arms crossing one her chest.  
  
"Nothing, I love her but having another person calling you uncle Nicky everyday gets very annoying."  
  
"Sure." Luis and Gwen walked over to them.  
  
"Happy birthday Fox said Luis as they hugged, Gwen following after.  
  
"It was all my idea," said Luis.  
  
"Luis" said Sheridan in a warning tone.  
  
"Fine, fine. It was my sister's"  
  
"I've figured that."  
  
After talking with their family and friends, dancing, and playing games it was time to cut the cake. Theresa gathered everyone around Fox. He blew out all the 23 candles.  
  
"What did you wish for whispered Theresa in his ear.  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"You already came true." Theresa pulled him down and kissed him passionately." Everyone went awww. Gwen cleared her throat to get their attention, it failed miserably.  
  
"Get a room said McKenzie." Fox and Theresa pulled away and laughed at her comment.  
  
Fox cut the cake and gave himself and everyone a piece. After everyone finished eating they returned to dancing, talking and playing games. Then he opened some of his presents.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Here you are Mr.Bennett."  
  
"Thank you" The mysterious person walked up to the steps and rang the doorbell. Phyllis came and answered. When he told him who he was she let him in.  
  
A slow song came on so Fox asked Theresa to dance. She gladly accepted.  
  
I can feel the magic floating in the air  
  
Being with you gets me that way  
  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've  
  
never been this swept away All my thoughts seem to settle on the breeze  
  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
  
The whole world just fades away  
  
The only thing I hear  
  
Is the beating of your heart  
  
''Cause I can feel you breathe  
  
It's washing over me  
  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
  
There's nothing left to prove  
  
Baby all we need is just to be  
  
Caught up in the touch  
  
The slow and steady rush  
  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
  
I can feel you breathe  
  
Just breathe  
  
Fox leaned in and kissed Theresa tenderly on her lips.  
  
In a way I know my heart is waking up  
  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
  
I'm closer than I've ever felt before  
  
And I know  
  
And you know  
  
There's no need for words right now  
  
'Cause I can feel you breathe  
  
It's washing over me  
  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
  
There's nothing left to prove  
  
Baby all we need is just to be  
  
Caught up in the touch  
  
The slow and steady rush  
  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
  
I can feel you breathe  
  
Just breathe  
  
Luis, Sheridan, Hank and Gwen looked over at them.  
  
"Look how happy they both are together" said Sheridan.  
  
"They're meant for each other. Just like we are."  
  
"I hope no one ever comes and tries to ruin they're happiness."  
  
"I'll make sure of it."  
  
"Calm down Luis, we'll all make sure that no one ever comes between them and if they try we'll stop them."  
  
"I agree" said Hank and Gwen continuing to watch Fox and Theresa. Luis looked up.  
  
"Oh no!  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's him."  
  
Caught up in the touch  
  
The slow and steady rush  
  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
  
I can feel you breathe  
  
Just breathe  
  
I can feel the magic floating in the air  
  
Being with you gets me that way  
  
As the song end the mysterious person walked into the room. Everyone turned around. Theresa smiled when she saw him. Fox noticed and turned around.  
  
"Hello everyone! Said Noah Bennett as he walked towards Theresa and Fox. Theresa threw her arms around him.  
  
"OMG Noah! I'm so happy to see you!" Fox started to get a little jealous.  
  
"I'm so happy to see you too. It's been awhile."  
  
"Yes it has."  
  
"You haven't changed a bit. You're breath taking."  
  
"Thank you Noah."  
  
"May I ask who you are?" asked Fox wrapping his arm around her waist letting Noah know that she's taken.  
  
"Fox this is Noah Bennett. The son of Grace and Sam. Noah this is my boyfriend Nicholas Foxworth Crane but everyone calls him Fox.  
  
"You forgot to mention high school boyfriend."  
  
"Right."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Fox" said Noah as he shook hands with Fox. Fox glared at Noah.  
  
"It's nice to see you're over Ethan but I guess I was too late."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Fox not liking the comment he just made.  
  
"You see the reason we broke up was because she was still in love with Ethan. You're lucky I didn't come back earlier." Fox gritted his teeth hating Noah even more. Luis and Hank strolled over to them.  
  
"It's nice to see you again Noah said Hank.  
  
"I wish I can say the same." Hank grinned and walked back to where Sheridan and Gwen were.  
  
"So how long are you planning to stay here?" Asked Luis rudely.  
  
"I'm stay here permantely. In matter of fact. I just rented a beautiful apartment with a nice view of the lake"(A/N: I have know idea if it's an ocean or a lake)  
  
"Anyway. Fox, I have a gift for you upstairs."  
  
"Oh really? Hold that thought. May I have your attention please. I'd like to thank you all for coming, it mean s a lot for me and I hope you all enjoy the rest of the party." Fox turned to Theresa. Let's go.  
  
"Bye Noah." Theresa hugged him. He hugged back but with a tighter grip. Fox noticed.  
  
"Bye Theresa." She smiled and led Fox upstairs.  
  
*:*:*:*  
  
Theresa and Fox were sitting on his bed. She handed him a beautifully wrapped box. He ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the box. There was a beautiful book that had "Memories of Fox and Theresa" labelled in gold. It was a scrapbook of all the memories they shared together.  
  
"Oh my god...Theresa this is...wow."  
  
"I knew you would like it."  
  
"I love it." After they both looked at it Fox and Theresa went back downstairs, said good-bye to everyone and went back into his room where they made passionate love all night.  
  
Noah was upstairs walking in the halls. He rolled his eyes when he heard noises coming from Fox's room. He walked across the hall into Ethan's room.  
  
"What are you doing with that?"  
  
"I was um."  
  
"I know what you were doing."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Please don't say anything to ruin my plan."  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
"Why wouldn't you."  
  
"Because I want him dead too."  
  
A/N: The song is called Breathe by faith Hill. 


	12. I know

Chapter 12  
  
"Why would you want to help me?"  
  
"Fist of all we're not going to kill him, I'm not crazy as you are. To answer your question, Fox ruined my life. He took the one thing that had ever made me happy and then threw it away."  
  
"What or who was it?"  
  
"It was my fiancée. She was beautiful. She had cherry red hair and the most beautiful pair of green eyes I have ever seen. Her name was Julia. We were so happy, we thought no one would ever come and ruin it for us but we were wrong. One day Julia wanted to talk to me privately. She told me that she has met someone new and called off our engagement. A couple of days later I found out that he just used her and threw her away. I expected her to come back to me but she never did. When I found out that he was none other than Nicholas Foxworthy Crane, I swore revenge on him."  
  
"Oh so you just want to kill him."  
  
"No! Weren't you listening when I said that we weren't going to kill him!"  
  
"Ok, sorry. Then how are you going to get back at him?"  
  
"I'm going to do what he did to me, I'm going to bed Theresa."  
  
"Oh no you're not."  
  
"Let me finish" he said as he held one hand up. "After I'll just never call her back and ignore her leaving you the chance to spend time with her and let her fall in love with you again."  
  
"What if it doesn't work?"  
  
"I highly doubt it. But if it fails we'll have to go by you're crazy plan."  
  
"Excellent! Who ever knew you could be so devious." Noah ignored his comment and walked out of the room mumbling what an idiot Ethan is.  
  
*:*:*:*  
  
"Good morning Resa." Said Fox, kissing her cheek.  
  
"Good morning Fox. Did you sleep well."  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"One word.Noah."  
  
"What's wrong with Noah? Don't you like him?"  
  
"No. There's something about him that I don't trust."  
  
"Oh I know.you're jealous!"  
  
"What? I'm not jealous."  
  
"Sure you're not."  
  
"Who am I kidding, of course I'm jealous. I surely did not like the comments he was making."  
  
"And the fact that he was very, very good looking, with his beautiful dark brown hair." Theresa teased.  
  
"Funny, funny hahaha come here." Fox started to tickle her.  
  
"Stop.ok.ok." She said in between laughs. Fox stopped and captured her lips hungrily. Theresa pulled away. "Sorry I already have plans for this morning. I'm going over to Noah's new apartment today."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So we can catch up on each other. Why don't you join us."  
  
"I'd love that." "This way I can keep an eye on him. I know that he's planning on getting revenge on me. Poor stupid idiot. When he talks about something like that he should make sure that the door is completely closed. If he thinks he can just take Theresa from me then he might as well think Ethan's going out with Rebecca." Fox thought.  
  
Theresa stood up from the bed. "I'm going to take a shower. Care to join me."  
  
"You don't even have to ask." Fox followed Theresa into the bathroom.  
  
A/N: Sorry that the chapters are getting really short but I'm starting to get kind of lazy but don't worry I'll be updating really really soon.! 


	13. New Plan

I know that I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry. I've been caught up in my other fan fics.  
  
Chapter 13-New Plan  
  
"He knows" Noah said nervously.  
  
"What do you mean he knows?"  
  
"Our Plan Ethan! He knows our plan!"  
  
"So"  
  
"So! He will do everything in his power to make sure we don't go through with the plan."  
  
"So does this mean we'll go with my plan?"  
  
"Unfortunately yes. We'll go through with your sick domestic plan."  
  
"Great." Ethan walked over to his desk and pulled out a green glass bottle. "At tonight's charity ball, I'll slip this in his drink."  
  
"Typical."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I knew you would plan something so simple. So we're not going to do that."  
  
"Then what are we going to do?"  
  
"First thing's first." He snatched the bottle from Ethan and threw it.  
  
"What the hell!"  
  
"We won't be needing that for my plan."  
  
"What is your plan?"  
  
"Well" Noah began.  
  
*:*:*:*  
  
Theresa and hank were walking along the wharf together.  
  
"Are you planning to go to tonight's charity ball?" Asked Luis.  
  
"You bet I am. Are you?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Have you seen Fox lately? I haven't seen him all day."  
  
"Oh right. I forgot to hand you this." He reached into his pocket and took out an envelope. He handed it to her.  
  
A smile spread across her face as she read:  
  
Dear Resa, I know you're probably wondering where I've been all day but don't worry. You'll be answered soon enough. I won't be joining you this evening. Instead, I want you to come back to the Crane mansion. When you get they're you'll see a surprise transportation. It will take you to another surprise which I know, would make you happy.  
  
Love Fox  
  
"What's it about?"  
  
Theresa looked up and smiled. "I'll see you later" She handed him the letter and walked away.  
  
*:*:*:*  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I don't know. What if the bullet hits her instead of Fox?"  
  
"Trust me, it won't." Ethan nodded.  
  
"I've got to hand it to you Noah, that really is a wonderful plan. No one won't even trace it back to us"  
  
"I'm kind of a surprise that you're going to hand Theresa to me."  
  
"Like I said, I just want revenge on my brother and besides when I reach my destination I'll meet someone that I can commit to"  
  
"Well it looks like this is good bye. By 8:00pm you're going to be gone forever."  
  
"Yeah. I hope that you have a nice life."  
  
"Don't worry I will."  
  
A/N: The next chapter would be a flashback of what happened that caused Noah to find out that Fox knew about his plan. Please review! 


End file.
